Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a shelving system of the kind used to display retail products. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a two component shelving system having a plurality of shelves, each shelf comprised of two fold-down flaps, one from each component, connected together.
Description of the Related Art
Corrugated shelving systems, or shelving system-like containers made primarily of corrugated board, can be used to ship items and then display the items in a retail setting. A need exists for an inexpensive corrugated shelving system that can be preassembled at the source, shipped flat, and then easily erected before being loaded with items. The present disclosure addresses this need.